


Perfect Illusion

by Summerx



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerx/pseuds/Summerx
Summary: 简介：那晚艾瑞克•兰谢尔在宴会上与他初次见面，要知道这里都是有头有脸的贵客，可他从未听说过查尔斯•泽维尔这号人。很快他发现这个人并不仅仅是神秘而已……尤其是在他画脏自己的车之后。正统而无套路总裁短篇。





	Perfect Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> *系列平行世界  
> *总裁E×？C
> 
> 借号发文：感谢这位天使！

那天晚上，艾瑞克看向那男人的时候，发觉对方是如此难以被忘记。他只有竭力控制住自己，才没去发了狂地用视线锁住对方。他打量他的眼睛，一圆湛蓝之中的光点就在一瞬间闪过，像是大梦初醒后的视界，奇妙无与伦比。

但那个人没有发觉他的视线，他惬意地吃下一块小蛋糕，努力控制自己的吃相，但是奶油仍不小心擦过他殷红的唇，血色与雪色交融。他连忙微微低下头用舌尖舔干净，偷偷四下张望，希望没有人发现他不好的举动，确认无疑后他松了一口气。

青年表情愉快，似乎是很喜欢芒果和草莓的搭配。

“晚上好，兰谢尔先生，希望你还满意这里的小食。——这是我的女儿，瑞雯。”

他没有在意女孩的父亲，“很荣幸认识你，达克霍姆小姐。”他把今晚的明星草草应付了事，敷衍地夸赞了她今夜的装束，他随口说：她黑蓝色的裙子和她染红的头发非常亮眼。兰谢尔只想着那个神秘人物，他下意识整了整领带，顺手从侍者端着的盘子上拿来一杯葡萄酒。

而那个人却忽然走了过来，脸色有些惊讶。那个人身上有一种香水的气味，他喜欢，像是被雨淋湿的白衬衫的气味，夹杂着某种雨水独有的腥味，是一种微妙的清甜。

他从耀眼的顶灯移过视线，看向那个人。来人不经意轻轻地从嗓子里头发出一个“呃”的音，不太清脆，也不太柔和，就如霉湿季节的苏打饼干从中间断开那样。他伸出他的手，紧接着，他用他的本音说道——

“您是兰谢尔先生吧！很高兴认识你，我是查尔斯•泽维尔。”

这一霎那，他陷入这个眉眼里都能看出的笑容里，他陷入进去，像是陷入流沙。用某一种话来说，他是被一箭穿心，想要拜倒在眼前这个人的脚下。如果有人现在带走他，或者占有他，甚至只是普普通通，本无指摘之处的他对着另一个人笑这回事都会让他妒忌。

“艾瑞克•兰谢尔，很高兴认识你。”他干干地回应。

毋庸置疑，查尔斯•泽维尔非同凡响，但他无法容忍自己这样沉迷下去，那愚蠢而不实，也太不讲理。于是他告诉自己，这并非什么了不得的事情，他不过是有一副漂亮皮囊，不过是以一些行为给了他特别的感觉。

反思之下他最终得出矛盾的结论：查尔斯•泽维尔不过是个普通人而已。然而他忍不住再看他一眼，查尔斯干伸着手疑惑他为何走神。事实仍旧是结合起来的：他的确是个普通人，但他也的确非同凡响。

这样的情况下，他匆匆握住他的手，然后立即准备松开，可查尔斯居然用他的另一只手同时握住了他的手背，他感到那只手轻盈却有力，“我觉得这儿的甜点不错，你也应该尝尝。”他有礼貌地笑着对艾瑞克说完，这下才松了手。

“我看见了，你喜欢那个草莓和芒果的小蛋糕，”艾瑞克没多加思考就脱口而出，“呃……”

“这里这么多贵人，你怎么就注意到我这无名小卒了？”查尔斯冲他偷偷眨了下左眼。

也许正因为你是个无名小卒……他想着喝了一小口红酒，“只有你一个人吃蛋糕——别人都在忙着自我介绍。”他解释道。

“是这样啊。”他装作若无其事的样子说完，然后狡猾地迅速混入人群之中。艾瑞克•兰谢尔有些悻悻然，只好别过脸去，眼睛再没有落在那人身上，他强迫自己去看着那些紫红色的葡萄酒，女人脖子上亮闪闪的项链以及墙壁上的挂画，却不知道为什么自己感觉失魂落魄。

他把这个迷人而惊奇的形象埋进脑海深处去，天呐，他甚至不知道“查尔斯•泽维尔”这号人物到底是谁。他从来没听说过这个家伙，他就像幻影出现在那个宴会上。他忽然发现，查尔斯并非只是一个普通人，因为他整晚直至凌晨入睡都想他想得出神。

他很好奇为什么这样的一位翩翩公子会毫无名气，而这样一位毫无名气的人却出现在这场上流社会的盛宴上。于是，在那场宴会之后，他试图去通过各种手段和关系调查“查尔斯•泽维尔”，除了这个名字是真的，以及他是个大学生，在一家咖啡馆打工这些事以外，一无所获。

他就像是自己那一夜的幻觉。

所以，当他再一次看见这个人，看见他在冷风里瑟瑟发抖，挺着脊柱却缩着脖子站在自家门口时，第一想法理所当然的就是——“他怎么会出现？”

他并非不知道原因，他是分外感觉不可思议。

昨天深夜，也就是达克霍姆家宴会后的第二天，这个看似乖巧的男孩可做了件了不得的事情。他放任自己在小酒馆喝个烂醉，糊里糊涂画脏了他那辆貌不惊人却昂贵的车。他还记得他把正在拿马克笔涂鸦的查尔斯抓个现行时，这家伙还在坚持自己的大胆创作：“别抓我手，我画完先……”

看到爱车被毁坏，艾瑞克感到怒火中烧。他抓住这个坏蛋的手臂用力想把他拉开，却被一下挣脱开来，“说了别抓我——”泽维尔的力气大得超乎想象，他这一用力，除了让艾瑞克惊讶以外，也造成了惊悚的后果。

我的天，白色车引擎盖上那本来只是一小块涂鸦的地方，猛地被黑色马克笔拉出一条长长的，横跨左右的黑色笔迹。

“上帝——”艾瑞克震惊地看着那一米多长的狰狞黑线，把对方的姓氏咬碎了说出来，“泽维尔！”

“哈……”他皱了一下眉，站都站不稳，嘟囔着观察自己造成的严重后果，脑子被酒精麻痹并没意识到自己闯了祸，“什么啊……”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔难以置信，之前那个让自己不经意醉心其中的查尔斯•泽维尔居然有一副这么糟糕的模样，这感觉就像是掰开一颗圆润的花生壳，里面的花生仁却又瘦又瘪。这个人真是他吗？

泽维尔压根没理会车主全力忍耐不去揍他的表情，他甚至惬意地趴在引擎盖上，准备睡觉。男人这下更生气了，想着报警也许是个好主意……也许是。

这时候有人的手机响了，铃声是清脆的鸟啼声，所以不是艾瑞克的，又看着四下无人，那么就是查尔斯的了。鉴于手机主人现在不省人事，艾瑞克从他贴身的牛仔裤裤兜里扯出了他的手机，“居然是按键输入……”他按下接听。

“喂，查尔斯？！你在哪？”是个年轻女人的声音，有些急躁，这叫他莫名其妙地更想要发火。

“他醉倒路边！你要是他女友，想办法把他弄走，”艾瑞克报上了这家酒馆的名字和地址，“如果不是，现在没空理你，请挂断。”

“你是谁，这是查尔斯的号码吧？”女人有紧张起来，“叫查尔斯接电话，我是他……室友，玛格泰格。”

“呵，你的室友他画脏了我的车，现在正趴在引擎盖上，不省人事，”艾瑞克尽量控制住自己的冲动，收敛住情绪，“先不管赔偿或者其他事情了，你先把他接回去。”

“噢！噢噢……原来你是受害者——我本来还指望你能帮忙把他送到我们的公寓呢，他最近老是这样，这周第二次了，”他想象的到女人说话时翻了个白眼，“而且，先生，我只有一辆电瓶车。”

男人听到“电瓶车”时，怒气指数忽然全部归零。也许是因为对手太无力的缘故，让他没有办法再生气。他瞥了一眼连耳根都胀得绯红了的查尔斯，那家伙好像真的睡着了，嘴微微张着，嘴里的津液差点滴到他车盖。他连忙伸手把青年拉起来，让他借力搭在自己半边身子上，这家伙的身体热腾腾的冒气。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔要求脑子里不得已做了一个决定：“好吧，我送他回去。告诉我地址。”

查尔斯的室友是个二十多岁的成熟女人，棕色头发，轮廓略微凌厉，看上去事业有成。她对艾瑞克飞快地说了声谢谢，然后极其不礼貌地把门砰地关上，挡他在外面。

那之后他便不想再提这件事了，整件事都糟糕透了。他的司机本来想问他引擎盖遭遇的缘由，但注意到他老板因为有火没地发而阴沉沉的脸时便聪明地住嘴了。“送去店里把它弄干净。”艾瑞克随便交代他的可怜司机。

因此他看到查尔斯站在那里，就把这件事清清楚楚地全部想起来了，他并不打算追究什么，既然车的伤害不是不可挽回的，那也就没多大问题，钱的问题他不在乎。只是查尔斯出现在这里，叫他无所适从。

“你来干什么？”

“为了车——的事情。”

当时天已经黑了。艾瑞克•兰谢尔刚从一个重要会议回来，疲倦不堪，头沉沉的连查尔斯的样子都看不清。他既不想移动，也不想显得太不尊重人，尤其是对方还是查尔斯•泽维尔。于是他降下车窗，与不远处的人对话。

“没你的事了。”他知道果然是这茬。

“真的？你不会找我麻烦？”查尔斯似乎有些惊奇，“可是我听说你很喜欢你的车，而那部车又是定制款。”

“那些污脏并不是无法挽救的，”艾瑞克试图心平气和地解释，“而且我不需要你的赔偿。”

“噢，是的，你有钱，”查尔斯把手负在身后，试探地慢慢走近，拉长了音调说，“比我有钱得多得多得多……”

“好了，”他感觉太阳穴的神经在隐隐跳动，查尔斯就站在窗外，“现在难道要我给你叫个优步吗？”兰谢尔认为，要是他还有一点点的自知之明，那么他就会说——

“如果你可以的话。”查尔斯说着稍微露出一小截瓷白的门牙，普普通通笑了一下。

“呃？！”艾瑞克•兰谢尔懵了，“你到底是怎么想的？”

“就……我的手机不是智能的，是那种……”查尔斯难为情地抠了抠嘴角，“嗯……按键输入的。”

哦，这个他还记得。

“你多大了？”艾瑞克仍然感到难以置信，翘着眉毛问他。

“十九，”他凝视着车里的艾瑞克，用他确认无疑的表情，“我知道你要说：你怎么还在用这么老的机型！但是我确实不用智能手机——绝大多数时候。”

他还这么年轻，生活风格却不搭调。艾瑞克完全说不出话来，他脑袋短路了一会，但事件要求他立马做出决策，“该死，”他小声抱怨了一句，推开车门下车，路过查尔斯对前座的司机说道，“阿扎佐，麻烦你把这个家伙送回家。”

“兰谢尔先生，”查尔斯轻轻叫了他一句，蓦地让他感到心神动摇，“车的事情真的没关系了吗？我是说，那可是辆五十万的车……尽管对于你真的不算什么。”

“你最好赶紧给我回家，泽维尔，”艾瑞克侧过身子看向他，努力使语气平静，“否则保不准我就会改变主意。”——要你赔个十万八万之类的，他想，或者干脆让你到公司去做保洁员还债，正好月底有一个要开始请产假了。

“哎……我还是自己到马路边打的好了，”青年叹了口气，从口袋里拽出来一张从别的纸上撕下来的小纸片，递给艾瑞克，“如果你需要我做什么，我会始终愿意做些什么补偿你。”

“我让你坐我的车回去，让你坐就坐，”兰谢尔心里乱糟糟的，视线偶然瞄到那上面写的一串数字，“你的电话号码？”他为了确认问，说出口才意识到这个家伙大概没有社交帐号。

“当然是电话……你有点野蛮，”他偏偏脑袋，捏着折叠纸片的手晃了晃，示意对方接下，可艾瑞克没有动。因为他忙着在心里辩解：我其实彬彬有礼，要不是你叫人烦心。

结果是查尔斯突然抓住他的手腕，把这张纸片塞进他宽大的手掌中。“拜托了，总有我能做的事情，我必须为自己造成的麻烦负责，”他很快松开男人的手腕，脸上带着些歉意，“钱也不总是万应的，不是吗？”

“就算这样你又能做什么？”男人随口说，“阿扎佐，快去快回。”他瞅了一眼查尔斯，那青年尴尬地咽了一口唾液，喉结滑动了一下，犹犹豫豫地坐进了后座，艾瑞克为他关上门。他心烦意乱地揉住那张纸，丢下一句话准备走回家。

“兰谢尔先生？”查尔斯忽然急急忙忙喊了一声，像是犹豫之后不加思考说出来的，“明天是双休日，你有时间吗？——我的意思是，也许你愿意我用咖啡赔罪？——你喜欢咖啡吗？”

“呃？”男人回过身去低头看向车内，“什么？”

“明天晚上八点半，在‘凤凰咖啡馆’，”查尔斯口齿清晰，“具体位置你可以用手机定位软件。”

“我会考虑的。”他冷冷淡淡地丢下一句话，他擅长用这句话敷衍别人。

“那太好了！”查尔斯说道着，仿佛不知道自己被敷衍了。艾瑞克赶忙招呼让阿扎佐开动了车子。

泽维尔，你不过是和我有一面之缘。男人快步回到家，把这张纸揉成一团握在手里，放任自己被软塌塌的沙发吞入腹中。只不过是一面之缘，他再一次告诫自己——尽管除了那一面你还画脏了我的车。

可是他没法忽视这个记忆里的幻影，他想知道他到底是谁。要知道在那场宴会上都是有头有脸的贵客，可他从未听说过查尔斯•泽维尔这号人，他也无法调查到这个人的任何有价值的信息——没价值的那些也许都是假的。

查尔斯•泽维尔不过是个普通人，但他却是一个神秘的普通人。联系到自己高危的某些作为，他是特工，还是密使？落魄旧贵族的后代，还是权贵的私生子？——或者，直接点就只是一个鬼马小骗子？一个攀权附贵的高手？

但是无论如何，他没法从心底真正否定这个人对自己过分的吸引力，无论这来自于他背景的神秘，还是他奇异的个性。他口干舌燥，想见他想到有点怪。

于是他在第二天晚上八点半，苛刻地准时出现在凤凰咖啡馆的门前，甚至自己开车来，没有让阿扎佐代驾。外面的气温有点低，凉风吹进他的西装里，他是直接从公司过来的，没来得及换衣服。平时他不那么忙的，只是这个月有重要的生意。

店里的暖气很舒服，尤其是在外面十几度的气温下，里面温暖得简直让人昏昏欲睡。“欢迎光临，先生，”他一走进去便受到了店员的殷勤接待，“您一位还是有其他朋友？”

“就我一个人。”艾瑞克回答女店员，眼睛在房间内寻找查尔斯的身影，但没能一下找到他。

“好的，先生，这边坐。您想要点什么？”

我想要点查尔斯•泽维尔可以吗？兰谢尔在心里默默调笑。他把风衣挂在椅背上，随意在点单上扫视了一遍，在几个莫名其妙的长长名字之中找了那个最短的说：“一杯黑咖啡——”

“你真是一点都不让我不意外。”

听见熟悉的声音，艾瑞克回过头去，果不其然对视上那双神奇的蓝眼睛，“安吉尔，这位是我的朋友，我来负责点单吧。”他柔声对女孩解释，女孩哦了一声，把手里的单子交给查尔斯走开了。

“她是我的同学，我们一起在这打工，”查尔斯眨了眨眼睛说道，“这杯我请你喝好了，而且我们可以免费续杯。还要其他的吗？”

“你在请一个千万富翁喝咖啡，”艾瑞克用冷漠的语气开玩笑，“不用了，我晚上不喜欢吃东西。”

“我已经画脏一个千万富翁的爱车了——而且你身价应该不止千万吧。”他满不在乎地耸耸肩，小声说出这句话，“好的，先生，”他切换到一个业务语气，准备走开，“马上为您准备，请稍等……您可以先看看手边的小说，我们店里每一张桌子上都有一本书。”

“查尔斯——”他忙叫住服务生，忽然意识到有点不得体，别了一下视线，“我想知道那天你为什么会在达克霍姆的宴会上。”

年轻人愣了一下，像是被这个突如其来的提问弄得手足无措，又是舔弄自己的嘴唇又是四处闪躲视线，一看就知道是受惊而犹豫不决，“嗯，那个……我下班再告诉你吧！”查尔斯搪塞道，“我九点半下班。”

“你在叫我浪费一个小时。”艾瑞克对这个回答感到不满意，他最讨厌白白等待的时光，如果报酬不值得他等待，那他就会坚决避免。

“这确实不太好……对于你们这些分分钟几百万上下的人来说。”查尔斯无奈地笑了一下。

“我还不至于那么富有，但我仍然惜时如金，”艾瑞克认真对查尔斯说道，“说白了，我今晚到这里来就是为了问清楚这个。”

“可是我真的没法现在告诉你……”他吸吸鼻子，这时安吉尔叫了他一声，说店长找他，“噢，格雷女士找我有事，我不得不怠慢你了。——这样吧，”查尔斯忽然眼里亮晶晶的，富有精灵的神采，“等我到下班，我不仅告诉你真相，而且还给你一点‘补偿’。”

没等艾瑞克问清楚是什么补偿——合同总要问清楚不是？查尔斯就急急忙忙小步跑到前台去了，和一位红发女郎交谈起来。艾瑞克把手随意地交叉搭在大腿上，看着查尔斯点头摇头或者沉思的模样发呆。

其实他不需要什么补偿，他也不觉得查尔斯•泽维尔一个小人物能给他什么补偿。要钱没钱，要权没权，要命？要一个小家伙的命做什么，他又不是暴徒或者变态。

“她男友今晚约了她晚点场的电影……”

不久查尔斯回到他身边，无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，“我的老板恳求我今天负责打烊事务，”他呼出一口气，注视着艾瑞克，“我得留到十点以后了。”

“你一定是个老好人。”兰谢尔感叹一句，因为他原则上不接受没有报酬的工作。

“看来您今天享用完咖啡只能先回家了，”查尔斯低头看了一眼装饰性的普通手表，看起来一点都不沉也不复杂，简单来说，廉价，“很抱歉，先生，‘那个秘密’只能下次再告诉你了。”

好像安吉尔又喊了句他的名字，似乎要他去拿艾瑞克的咖啡，“你的咖啡好了，”查尔斯好不容易从尴尬处境里解脱，轻松笑了一下，“我去取。”

“等一等。”兰谢尔突然叫住他，把作势要快步走开的青年定在原地，他惊讶而疑惑地看向男人，不知道这个男人要做什么，“我愿意留下，”他开口说，“假使你的‘补偿’值得我耗费时间。”

这话的意思再明了不过了。他艾瑞克•兰谢尔最近的绯闻都还是两年前的，现在却在干什么！到底在干什么？他在发什么疯？“噢……这……”查尔斯摸了一下耳垂，又搔了搔耳后的短毛，“这倒是让我意外了，兰谢尔先生，你之前可不是这个态度的。”

“我是商人，而商人擅长变脸，”他试图坐怀不乱地圆场，“好了，现在去拿我的咖啡——查尔斯。”他把对方的名字无意中念出了一种微妙的感情，二人几乎同时意识到了它的亲昵。

“好的，先生。”查尔斯的眼睛在眼眶里转了半圈，极小声地吹了声口哨，就好像是打了胜仗的傲慢将军，鼻子朝天。但他又同时害怕着什么一样，逃也似的走开了。

漫长的一个半小时之间，艾瑞克•兰谢尔表面上专注于自己手机屏幕上的资讯和新闻，其实却始终盯着那个穿梭在桌席之间的男孩。他用的是那次宴席上没有敢于用的露骨眼神，他审视他的褐色头发、蓝色眼睛、红色嘴唇，他的白皙的脖颈、圆润的肩膀、肉感的大腿，兰谢尔像欣赏一件艺术品一样安静而审慎地让自己的目光依附在他身上。

这世界上能对他有吸引力到这种程度的人可不多，他一定是中了迷魂咒。

反观查尔斯，他在这段时间里共计端了七杯咖啡（包括艾瑞克那杯），三杯拿铁，三杯卡布奇诺，一杯黑咖啡，四碟小蛋糕，六份小吃，以及十杯以上的白开水。

艾瑞克史无前例地耐心等着手表上的时针走到罗马数字十，分针走到罗马数字十二。然而事实上是，查尔斯直到十点二十多才彻底结束他的工作——但是艾瑞克原谅了这点，他知道他花费越多，得到也会越多。他才不管查尔斯清不清楚他的每一分每一秒都暗中标好了高昂的价格。

当查尔斯送走安吉尔和另一个金发的男孩之后，他总算歇了口气，“总算完了。”他脱下自己褐色的工作围裙，挂在那一排工作装之中，自己本身只穿着件白色衬衫。他又从包里抓了件干净的外套，利索地穿了起来。

艾瑞克起身把他的椅子按照其他桌的模式推回去，“干的不错，”他走到查尔斯身边去，“这工作辛苦吗？”

“也就双休日会忙一些，”查尔斯说道，“平常我们的生意也就一般般啦。”

“你是勤工俭学？”艾瑞克随口问。

“呃……勉强算是吧。”他模棱两可地回答。

什么叫做“勉强”？男人的直觉告诉他这里面有文章，他如果能保持兴趣，迟早会挖出来的。“好吧，那么，我的‘补偿’和‘秘密’呢？”艾瑞克微微眯起眼睛，凝视着不知道为了什么而犹犹豫豫的查尔斯。

“看来我是逃不过了，你有股鸡汤文里成功人士的执着，”查尔斯开了个不好笑的玩笑般无奈地耸耸肩，“好吧，你猜猜看？”

“我不喜欢猜，”他冷漠地拒绝了猜谜游戏，“我只喜欢确定的、痛快的，我只做有把握的事情，别给我那么多不确定的概率。”

“那你有点无趣，”查尔斯把双臂环抱在胸前，玩味地看着艾瑞克，“那你是觉得你猜不中喽？”

“是的，猜中的概率无限接近于零。”

“但是猜谜的乐趣从来不在于答案。”

男孩正经地凝视那对显淡蓝色的眼睛，他看到了那里面正洋溢起兴致，就像平静的海面上忽然刮起了大风，波澜不定，“所以你想猜吗？”他低下声音问。

“不想，”艾瑞克说实话，“我是个顽固的人。”

“噢好吧。”查尔斯看似满不在乎地摊手，又进一步地走近了背脊挺直的男人身前，忽然把手指戳在他的领带夹上，兰谢尔下意识后退了一下，反射性地抓住了查尔斯的手。

“我手无寸铁，别紧张。”他笑嘻嘻地说着，柔和地看向艾瑞克，男人犹豫了一下，慢慢松开了他的手腕。于是查尔斯的手得以重新活动起来，他的手指下滑，最终停在西服马甲的纽扣上，“你想干什么？”艾瑞克的喉结滑动一下。

“你猜猜？”“我不喜欢猜。”

男人深深皱着眉头，绿眼睛逼视着查尔斯给他答案，“为什么不试试看呢？万事开头难。”他说着，开始解那些漂亮的琥珀色纽扣，艾瑞克心里有点惊讶，但他没有拒绝这一显而易见的调情。

“我猜这是你的‘补偿’，”男人控制着语气里的情绪起伏说，“我猜的对吗？”

“在乎答案干什么呢？”带着微妙笑容的年轻人说着解开了所有扣子，手没有用太大力气抓住他的领带，忽然下滑直到底端，“据说领带有暗示性的意味，”查尔斯悄声说，“像箭头指着男人的下体。”

艾瑞克感觉自己呼吸热得有点烧，“噢，我得告诉你这是真的，”他回复，“所以？”

“如果你不介意我们只有十多分钟，”查尔斯•泽维尔说，“并且不介意我穿着上衣的话。”

“找个位置。”兰谢尔最后下达指令。

一进隔间查尔斯就被推到了木质门上，他的肩膀被用力地按住，无法动弹，让他忽然有种在劫难逃的错觉。如今他们嘴上忙着接吻，手头还得忙着各自解开自己的皮带，此外查尔斯还得脱裤子。

为了赶时间查尔斯果然没有脱掉上衣，他中断了舌头的纠缠，“带套。”查尔斯推着他往后退，直到把他推到马桶盖上，从上衣口袋里摸出一个方形小包装，“如果你没意见。”艾瑞克抬了一下眉，拿过了安全套，查尔斯咧嘴笑了一下，用手臂勾住艾瑞克的脖子，一条腿的膝盖折起紧挨着搭在艾瑞克的大腿边，另一条腿曲起踩在地上。

艾瑞克几乎受不了这种挑拨，他不禁抚摸着查尔斯白嫩又柔软的臀部，他的肌肉铁紧，不像看上去真的那么松弛。他感觉到查尔斯的大腿内侧蹭到了他，他皮肤的触感和摸上去一样好，男人低哑地惊叹一声。如果真的有人每天用牛奶泡澡，那效果大概如此。

“时间不够真是可惜。”艾瑞克说道。

“除非你想把它当成最后一次，”查尔斯开玩笑似的说着，抬起小臂把自己的右手伸到男人嘴旁，摸上他的面颊，“我用你的唾液润滑如何？——那就像是……你的舌头。”

“你这家伙比我想的坏多了。”

男人说完，侧过脸用他薄薄的下唇吻住了查尔斯的指尖，顺势伸出舌头挑逗性地舔舐起他圆圆的食指指头，却面无表情，似乎只是在做件寻常工作。查尔斯感到震颤，此时艾瑞克张开嘴含住食指和中指一截，无声地吸吮了一次，“该死，我简直想要你给我口交。”查尔斯心直跳，并非说兰谢尔又多擅长这个，它的刺激之处就是他看上去压根不擅长这个。

差不多了的时候他坏笑一下，“行了。”他对艾瑞克说，男人张开下颌，趁查尔斯准备抽出手时恶意地轻咬了他一口，青年惊声，“嗷……你也不是个好家伙！”他装模作样地瘪了一下嘴，抓紧时间把那只带着透明津液的手探到自己的后穴给自己扩张，同时喉咙里发出一声令人颤抖的呻吟，此时艾瑞克又吻住他，只为了借助于亲吻带来的迷乱而不让自己的理智丧失得太快。他趁着查尔斯专心侍弄他自己的时候给自己的兄弟带上了套，发现它硬得刚好。

青年给自己扩张的动作挺快，十分没有耐心，艾瑞克并不清楚他到底做到了什么程度，但至少他确定那还完全不够，可双方都没有那个好心态了，“该死，”查尔斯小声说了句脏话，“直接来吧。”

“我尽量轻一点。”虽然从他的勃起程度和脸色来看，这句话毫无说服力。他从来不是个温柔的床上情人，甚至有人说过他很无情。

“不不不，这得看我，”查尔斯提起自己的上身，反手扶住了艾瑞克阴茎对准自己的穴口，让它略微探进去了些，艾瑞克屏了一下呼吸，“你喜欢我的主动吗，控制者？”

“也还不赖吧，”他观察着努力的查尔斯血红色的嘴唇圆圆地张开，大口呼气的紧张模样，“别逞强。”

“哈……”他水润的蓝眼睛瞥了一眼艾瑞克，有点倔。男人的阴茎仍旧在一段段地往里面挤，老天——这家伙里面太紧了，他该多扩张一会，这紧致的穴道夹得他快射了。

由于痛和莫名紧张的缘故，查尔斯•泽维尔的颈项以上全都胀得粉红，像刚熟的蜜桃一般，充盈着血色。艾瑞克好心地帮忙把他过紧的里衣扣子解开，让他的胸廓能够为呼吸好好张开。他需要放松，显而易见他太紧张了。

他们的时间不够多，查尔斯说过他们最好能快些搞定这件事，毕竟商场是要准时关门的。“轻松点，查尔斯。”男人感觉自己身上的人呼吸急凑短促，冒着热乎乎的水汽，锁紧眉头，努力把他的阴茎吞进去更多一些，“是你……太夸张了！”查尔斯瞪了他一眼。

“你不喜欢吗？”艾瑞克一边问着，一边把手伸进他的衣服里抚摸他敏感的侧腰和挺立的乳头，衣服被他的手与小臂撑起来，显得乱七八糟。

“嗯哼……”查尔斯不置可否，因为他被那双手碰得有点晕晕乎乎的，那双手并不如想象中粗糙，而且相反的很舒服，以至于他都没有发现自己已经完全坐了下去，身体可供安全进入的空间几乎被撑满。

“干的漂亮，”艾瑞克重新吻住了他，“现在，你休息一下。”

查尔斯还没来得及反应，就感觉到那原本在抚摸他躯干的手落到了他的屁股上，他紧紧抓住他的两瓣臀，双臂夹住他的下腰，开始有力地顶弄起来，速度不快却总能刺激到他的前列腺。

“操！”查尔斯吓了一跳，被快感弄得快站不稳脚，只好用手一边抓住艾瑞克的肩膀，另一边撑住壁板上的抽纸盒，尽力去配合男人的动作，这个姿势如果他再休息下去就别想高潮了。查尔斯用手按住艾瑞克的肩膀，自己也动起来，“抱着……我……好吗？”他有些吞吞吐吐的，“艾瑞克？”

“做爱的时候被抱着是你的癖好吗？”

“勉强是——抱着我，我自己来动。”

“我不太擅长……”艾瑞克说完呼了口气，放开了抓着他屁股的手，转而试着慢慢将手臂环过他白皙泛红的胸部，拉过他试图抱紧，但莫名有点空。

“呜……”把手搭在男人肩上的查尔斯折起了自己的手臂，抵触在这个拥抱之间，他犹豫了一下，又探出手去抱住艾瑞克的脖子，大胆无忌地吻起他来。他一边狂热地吻他，一边活动着下身，有节奏地主动吞吐男人的阴茎，仿佛这个拥抱是他解开道德顾忌的锁的钥匙一般。

而现在艾瑞克•兰谢尔知道了，他早就该干这个家伙了，宴会上、车上、那晚上，随便哪次见面的时候。耽误这么些时间都是毫不必要的，显然这个狡猾的家伙也想和他来一发，且很可能蓄谋已久。

查尔斯裸露在外的皮肤大多从嫩白变成粉红的，他的脖子高高仰起，依稀能看见青色的血管。他没有因为做爱而发出多大的叫喊，只是闷闷地吐息，直到他感到筋疲力尽，却没有达到顶点。

“干我。”查尔斯停下动作，让他停留在自己身体里。既然他说了，艾瑞克就重新开始干他，更加发狠地干他，加快速度也加大力度，什么也不想就放开了去这个人做爱，什么也想不起来了，可忽然他感觉到自己正在索取快感的对象马上就要无影无踪。

这就好像是某种直觉一般让他从情爱里惊醒，他反应过来，发现查尔斯已经射了，精液不小心弄脏了他的深色外套，像牛奶漏嘴了滴洒在上面。“你的外套脏了，”他声音很小，只是随口提醒，“你还真赶时间，我还差一点。”

“呼……哦……”男孩抱住他的脖子，像一只小熊一样磨蹭他的鬓角，体贴地夹紧了自己的穴道。艾瑞克找回了温柔的感觉，舒缓地抽插了几下，就放任自己射了，仅仅温存了一小会，他就把自己的兄弟撤了出去。

完事后查尔斯还稍微有一点站不稳，皱了皱眉颇有些怪罪地看了眼艾瑞克，男人扶了他一下。不过他很快恢复了过来，他便开始苦恼自己的外套，“好不容易晾干的，这种天气很难干的。”他用沾湿的纸巾擦拭自己的衣服的污渍，脸红红的。

“再买一件就是了，”艾瑞克对着镜子整理自己的仪容，想到了什么，于是补充说，“我送你一件。”

“但是今晚我没法穿这个出去，太明显了……”查尔斯干脆脱掉了外套，被冷得一打颤。

“是谁说要穿着衣服的来着？”艾瑞克把自己的马甲扣子又重新一个个扣好，莫名和查尔斯对视一眼，青年没有回答他的话，仿佛感到有些羞愤。“穿这个。”艾瑞克脱下了自己的西装外套，盖在查尔斯肩膀上，但没有再看他。

关心突如其来，查尔斯僵了一会，“谢谢。”他礼貌地道谢。艾瑞克的尺码偏大一点，查尔斯尝试把衣服穿好再扣住扣子，但那样会很滑稽，于是他只好把外套披在肩上，裹紧自己。

二人走出咖啡厅，查尔斯锁上店门，把钥匙放进裤子口袋里，偏紧的休闲裤被撑起个小包。走出商场，他们才发现外面在下雨。冬天的雨凛冽极了，简直就是低气温的帮凶。如果不打伞而被淋湿，大概很容易会感冒。

“我们一把伞也没有。”查尔斯无奈地说道。

“我开车来的，车上有伞，”艾瑞克看了一眼瑟瑟发抖的查尔斯，“但是我把车停在对街的马路上了，我不喜欢地下停车场的怪味。”

“也就是说我们还是得淋雨。”查尔斯得出结论。

我想是的，艾瑞克在心里默默承认，但这尴尬的处境也并非没法解决——他想也没想就做了决定，他的决策做的总是很快，这是必须的。

查尔斯正在拉总是往下滑的外套，正想说句类似于“你的尺寸比较大”的俏皮话时，忽然头上多了一份重量，是一件衣服罩住了他。他抬起眼睛去看旁边的男人，这时他们的脸挨在了一起，如果能更靠近一些，他就能得到一个小心翼翼的吻了。

此前艾瑞克唯一会主动靠近的对象只有他的母亲一个人，如果他的狗会蹭他的脸，他也会回应，但此外他从不跟任何对象如此亲密，所以这本应该让他无所适从，可他没有任何因为亲密而产生的忐忑不安，“我们是不是进展太快了？”他感到有些担忧。

“对我来说，这样才正常。”查尔斯用鼻尖轻轻刮过他的鼻梁骨，意味深长地说了句。

“那好吧，”艾瑞克离开查尔斯的脸颊，低声对他说，“你知不知道你走路的样子有点怪？告诉我你没有被操得跑不动。”

“很明显吗？——放心，你还没那么强呢。”查尔斯有些担忧地看了眼自己的小腿，瘪了下嘴角，似乎是憋着笑。

“下次会让你知道我做得到的。”艾瑞克看似随意地说了一句，然后用手肘碰了碰查尔斯，示意他准备跟他一起跑起来。

淅淅沥沥的雨声中，交杂凌乱脚步踩踏水洼的声音，以及一句有些着急的“你慢点”。

他把查尔斯送到家楼下，目送他打着伞抓着自己的衣服走上楼消失不见。艾瑞克用手机软件记下了这个位置，以便于以后可能需要的导航——查尔斯住在一个偏僻的地方，这里的巷子多得数不胜数。

十一点多他回到家，把自己疲惫而欢欣的身躯落在椅子里后他才忽然意识到，他原本的目的被他忘得一干二净，查尔斯也刻意让他忽略了那个问题。这真是重大失误。

他好奇查尔斯•泽维尔到底是何方神圣，为什么他无法调查到他的信息？为什么他能进入达克霍姆家的晚宴？这种好奇有一种他固有的警惕心作祟。

混迹名利场以来，他从来没听说过泽维尔，他不觉得一个普通人能得到达克霍姆家晚宴的邀请函，但查尔斯又不像是富有的子弟，他看上去尽管有着良好教养，可却没有金钱带来的不经意流露出来的傲慢无礼，当然，他本身也没有钱。

就在他为对方的神秘身份疑惑不解时，一个电话打了过来，是艾玛•弗洛斯特，她是自己的秘书。他接起电话，首先听到的便是冷冷一句：“合同没成。”

“塞巴斯蒂安•肖认为我们无法确保货物顺利入境，这笔单风险太高。”

“什么？！怎么会——他没可能知道这件事，”艾瑞克蓦地锁死眉心，“海关问题我们也是才知道，他没道理这么快得到消息。”

“我也是这么想的，兰谢尔，”女人冷冰冰的声音在电话里有点沙哑，“我猜测是我们昨天晚上的密会被窃听了，或者，你认为我或者詹诺斯会出卖你？”

男人强迫自己冷静地思考了一阵，“继续跟肖玩文字游戏，不能让他把钱给其他人，”他说，“是史崔克……大概是他想破坏我们的交易。马上把这个搞鬼的揪出来。”

“你说揪就能揪出来？”艾玛无奈地哼了一声，“想想你最近接触的人。我倒是要去‘问问’美容院的那群女人了，有个是新来的，比较可疑。詹诺斯在会议前都不在国内，行踪不定嫌疑最小，所以我们两个都有可能被偷装了窃听装置，但我不觉得我全裸趴在那能被安什么东西。”

“那个可疑的女人有名字吗？”艾瑞克追问。

“记得是叫莫伊拉，”她想了想说，“莫伊拉，莫伊拉•玛可，棕色中长头发，白人，二十五到三十岁。”

莫伊拉•玛可，玛可——玛格泰格。

——叫查尔斯接电话。

这时候他才想起来刚刚到的“查尔斯家”和上次那女人给他的地址根本是两个方向。

结果呼之欲出。难怪他能够出现在达克霍姆家的宴会，难怪他会接近自己！在怀疑和愠怒的双重引导之下，他胡乱拆开了放在桌子上的纸团，同时拿起了手机，去拨打那个写在纸上的电话。手机嘟嘟两声接通了，那个人问了声：“你好？”

“我是艾瑞克•兰谢尔。你到家了吗？”他的手指用力嵌在沙发扶手里，“你是查尔斯•泽维尔吗。”

对方愣了愣，“是的，艾瑞克，”他说，“有什么事情吗？是你把紧急的东西放在你的外套里了吗？”

“我忘记那件外套明天要送去干洗店洗了，”男人的手紧紧握成拳头，十分恶视自己蹩脚的理由，“你明天有时间吗？”

那边沉默了一下，然后说：“白天有课，晚上打工，你说呢？”他大概是发现了自己理由的不充分，也是，如果他真是史崔克的密使，那么他就应该终止他们的关系。

他不惜一切代价掩埋秘密，而这一切都是预谋——然而既然那晚会议的密信已经得到，他之后又为什么要回来等在他家门口？——他一定是要来取回什么，为了消灭证据？

他忍住自己的怒气和质问欲望说：“好吧，其实是我想……见你。明天你下班，我叫阿扎佐去你家楼下接你。”

“嗯哼……这样的话，明天的打工我可以试试请假，”他似乎在懒洋洋地笑，“明天下午六点，可以吧？你会有晚饭给我吗？”

“当——然。”兰谢尔先生顿了顿说道。

“好，那么晚安。”紧接着，他先挂断了电话。

男人看着屏幕上“陌生号码”的页面消退，沉重地揉了揉额头，习惯性看了一眼手表，然后拨通了阿扎佐的电话。

“晚上好，”他客套了一句，“明天下午六点，地址我现在传给你。”

可怜的他，查尔斯•泽维尔不过是一个短暂的恋情幻觉，愤怒和悲哀使得他将不得不亲手破灭它。

——End?——


End file.
